


Back

by saltedpin



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you <i>doing</i> with my helmet?” Kain sputtered when he came upon the scene of Zack and Jecht sitting together enjoying a few beers after a long day of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [~ffchaoticcosmos](http://ffchaoticcosmos.livejournal.com) Friday challenge: **'Pick a character from any Final Fantasy game that has not been a playable/assist character in Dissidia, and insert him/her/it into some fanwork'.** The words are from the challenge prompt grid!
> 
> As such, it's not a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196610), just a little stand-alone :)

**I. Ice**  
“What are you _doing_ with my helmet?” Kain had sputtered when he came upon the scene of Zack and Jecht sitting together enjoying a few beers after a long day of fighting. “That is a very important and symbolic piece of equipment. It is not a _bottle opener._ ”

 

 **II. Cactuar**  
“Oh my,” Firion said. “I'm afraid I have no experience of treating such wounds. But I promise you I’ll try my best.”

He sat down and took the bandages out his pack, wishing he had something approximating tweezers in his vast arsenal. Leaning over, he inspected the, uh, area. “These look very serious, my friend. Did you do anything to provoke it?”

“No,” Zack slurred, half from pain, half from the half-bottle of whisky he had downed to deal with said pain. “It’s like I said, I just sat down too fast.”

 

 **III. Jealousy**  
The Warrior of Light knew there was a time and a place for emotions, and the midst of a conflict between the gods was most certainly not it, especially ones so petty as jealousy.

Still, he couldn’t suppress the cruel twist he felt in his heart when he arrived at Cosmos’ throne to see her giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl as Zack flashed her his most winning grin and winked with one of those radiant blue eyes.

 

 **IV. Milk**  
“That is not even a female cow,” were words the Warrior of Light never imagined he would hear himself shouting.

 

 **V. Cheesecake**  
It wasn’t often that they got to eat anything other than what they managed to find along the way, so it was predictable that some arguments would arise when they finally did get to eat something nice.

A squats competition didn’t seem the most logical way to settle who got the last piece of cheesecake, but Zack had suggested it, the others had accepted, and he had beaten all comers.

What Kain spitefully didn’t tell him was that Zidane had made off with the cake three minutes earlier while Zack was doing his ‘victory squats lap’ around the room to celebrate.

 

 **VI. Love**  
Ever since he could remember, Zack had always dreamed in black and white, and never in colour. He’d never really thought much about it. But now he found the colour pink showed up almost every time he closed his eyes, accompanied by a sense of longing he was not at all sure he could account for.

He knew, though, that he would get home and then it would all make sense.

 

 **VII. Underwear**  
Zack didn’t have the first idea why, but whenever he saw that Chaos guy with the long silver hair, he was almost overwhelmed with the desire to steal his underwear on some bet he was pretty sure he had never even made.

 

 **VIII. Sweat**  
“Come on man, you’re killing me,” Zack said as he ran in circles around Exdeath. “I’m not even breaking a sweat here.”

 

 **IX. Smooth**  
“Nice dress,” Zack said to Ultimecia. “It really brings out your, uh, eyes.”

 

 **X. Back**  
The Warrior of Light may have inspired the others with his unwavering faith in Cosmos, but it was Zack’s seemingly innate knowledge that they’d all eventually get back where they belonged that cheered them.


End file.
